


Rain

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] Tsuna decided to yet again take a shelter in the reception room. Drabble. 1827.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer applied.

"Hibari-san, I forgot my umbrella."

Hibari has lost count how many the meek voice has repeated the same words.

As the weather slowly shifted from the warmth of spring to the awaiting heat of summer, Namimori has been drenched by droplets of rains. And frankly speaking, the prefect was the least surprised to find a certain little animal to always forget bringing an umbrella.

"Again?" He sighed, rising from his seat and approached the sheepishly-smiling brunet, "and why, again, you decide to stay here," he meant the reception room –his office, "instead?"

The younger boy avoided his stare and looked down, with a tint of embarrassment instead of fear like he used to. "W-Waiting by myself will be lonely…"

Liar. He wanted to spat.

The prefect perfectly knew there were several other students crowding inside the school, also waiting for the rain to stop. The brunet could even ask his best friends to stay with him if he wished. Yet, he instead caught the sight of the two students, a familiar silveret and a ravenet herbivores, exiting the school gate with each of their own umbrellas earlier.

"Fine. If you want to stay, you have to help," he closed the door after the other stepped in, "first, make me tea." As soon as he said that, the ravenet returned back to his seat and his paperwork, only catching a glimpse of brightened brown eyes as the brunet hurriedly did his job as told.

Again, Hibari decided not to take out the umbrella that has been hiding inside his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please?


End file.
